ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nadejście Nindroidów!
center jest krótkim opowiadaniem, w którym to czytelnik podejmuje decyzje. Ukazało się w internetowych informacjach klubowych Magazynu LEGO Club w lutym 2014 roku. Nadejście Nindroidów! Weź udział w przygodach Mistrzów Spinjitzu, w których to TY podejmujesz decyzje! Dotychczasowa historia... Ninja narzekali, że nauczanie dzieci w „Akademii dla młodzieży Senseia Wu” w nowym mieście Ninjago nie jest zbyt pasjonującym zajęciem, ale teraz zrobiło się naprawdę ciekawie! Wszyscy mieszkańcy cieszyli się swoimi nowymi gadżetami, ale technologiczne cudeńka biznesmena Cyrusa Borga okazały się pochodzić od złego Cyfrowego Władcy! W jednej chwili wszyscy zostali pojmani przez nindroidy — roboty ninja dowodzone przez podstępnego Generała Cryptora. Co gorsza, Sensei Wu również został schwytany i jest przetrzymywany w Wieży Borg Industries! Władca chce wykorzystać moc Złotego Ninja, aby ponownie uzyskać fizyczną formę, dlatego Lloyd musi trzymać się od niego z daleka! Razem ze swoim ojcem, Senseiem Garmadonem, kieruje się do Górskiego Schronienia Samurajów Nyi, zostawiając innych z zadaniem uratowania miasta! Reszta ninja (i jedna samurajka) rozmawiają o tym, co zrobić dalej! „Hurra!” „Znowu jesteśmy najważniejsi!” krzyknął Jay. „Naprawdę to ci teraz w głowie?” spytał Kai. „Zacznijmy od tego, co najważniejsze” przerwał im Cole. „Musimy się rozdzielić i odwrócić uwagę wrogów, aby Lloyd mógł uciec. Nya, pędź do szkoły, zobacz, czy dzieciom nic się nie stało. Kai, wracaj do miasta i narób im tam trochę problemów! Zane, ruszaj w góry i ściągnij na siebie wszystkich ścigających Lloyda. Ja i Jay odwiedzimy Wieżę, żeby poszukać jej słabych punktów. Wszystko jasne?” „A kto mianował cię szefem?” zaprotestował Jay. „Przestańcie już!” wrzasnęła Nya. „To niezły plan. Po wszystkim spotkamy się tutaj. Ruszamy”. Z kim chcesz pójść? link=Nadejście Nindroidów!#Nyalink=Nadejście Nindroidów!#Kai link=Nadejście Nindroidów!#Zanelink=Nadejście Nindroidów!#Cole i Jay Nya center Nya dotarła do szkoły, ale nie spotkała po drodze żadnych nindroidów. Była w niezbyt dobrym nastroju, ponieważ już od bardzo dawna nie miała okazji wykorzystać swoich niesamowitych samurajskich umiejętności! Wszystkie dzieci bezpiecznie siedziały w domu. Cała okolica wyglądała na opuszczoną. „Co za strata czasu”, pomyślała, sprawdzając ostatnią klasę. Usiadła na krzesełku i kopnęła biurko. Hałas poniósł się daleko ciemnymi pustymi korytarzami. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszała piknięcie oraz dźwięk włączanych silników i kół zębatych budzących się do życia. Zaniepokoiła się, wstała i wyjrzała z klasy. W jej stronę kroczył wielki mech obronny nindroidów! „Dobrze, pomyśl Nya... znasz tę szkołę tak dobrze jak nikt. Możesz zaprowadzić go na basen lub na stołówkę...” Gdzie Nya powinna zaprowadzić mecha obronnego? *Stołówka *Basen Stołówka left „A legitymację to masz?” krzyknęła Nya, przebiegając przez korytarz tuż przed wielką maszyną. Rakiety i plazmowe pociski wybuchły w powietrzu tuż za drzwiami do stołówki, przez które prześlizgnęła się samurajka. „Spóźniłeś się!” Mech podążył za nią i przebił się przez ścianę wprost do jadalni! „Proszę ustawić się w kolejce”. Jadalnia była pusta. Głos Nyi odbijał się od pustych stolików, dlatego mech nie mógł jej zlokalizować. Zwolnił i zaczął się rozglądać. „Pamiętaj, żeby wziąć tackę”. Mech zobaczył jakiś ruch w kuchni i popędził w stronę okienka do wydawania jedzenia, rozrzucając na boki stoliki i krzesła! „Bitwa na jedzenie!” krzyknęła Nya, wynurzając się zza blatu, i rzuciła w maszynę kotletem. Mech obrócił swoje naramienne działko, ale nie zauważył kałuż oliwy i gotowanej fasolki lśniących na wypolerowanym parkiecie! Maszyna poślizgnęła się, straciła równowagę i upadła, uderzając przy tym o kuchenny blat. Nya w sekundzie znalazła się na niej i wylała olbrzymi gar zimnej zupy na panel kontrolny. Doszło do zwarcia i mech przestał się ruszać! „Widzisz? Właśnie dlatego nie wolno biegać w szkole!” Nya skrzyżowała ręce i zaczęła się zastanawiać. „Ciekawe, jak inni sobie radzą”. Basen center „A legitymację to masz?” krzyknęła Nya, przebiegając przez korytarz tuż przed wielką maszyną. Rakiety i plazmowe pociski wybuchły w powietrzu tuż za drzwiami na basen, przez które prześlizgnęła się samurajka. „Spóźniłeś się!” Mech podążył za nią i przebił się przez ścianę wprost do szatni! „Mam nadzieję, że wziąłeś ze sobą slipki!” Szatnia była pusta. Głos Nyi odbijał się od obłożonych kafelkami ścian i podłóg, dlatego mech nie mógł jej zlokalizować. Zwolnił i zaczął się rozglądać. „Pospiesz się, wszyscy już poszli się kąpać!” Mech zobaczył jakiś ruch w szatni obok i popędził w stronę podwójnych drzwi. Nagle znalazł się tuż nad basenem i zobaczył Nyę stojącą obok wejścia. Zaczął kręcić broniami i starał się zatrzymać, ale jego metalowe stopy za bardzo ślizgały się po mokrych kafelkach. Pęd pchnął go na krawędź basenu i dalej wprost do wody! Maszyna przez moment machała kończynami, ale po kilku sekundach doszło do zwarcia w przewodach, a nad basem pojawił się snop iskier i strumień tryskającej plazmy! „Łatwizna! Poważnie!”, pomyślała Nya, obserwując mecha opadającego na dno. „Czas spotkać się z innymi”. Kai center W nowym mieście Ninjago nie dzieje się za dobrze. Złe mechy nindroidów patrolują ulice, na niebie gęsto jest od robomyśliwców, a wielu mieszkańców zostało zamkniętych w domach przez ich własne gadżety. Na wszystkich maszynach świeci się czerwona lampka, co znaczy, że Cyfrowy Władca uzyskał pełną kontrolę! „Narobić problemów? Problemy to ja zaraz będę miał”, mruczał Kai pod nosem. Wtem jeden z myśliwców patrolujących niebo obniżył wysokość i wylądował na ulicy obok. „Warto to sprawdzić... a może lepiej zastawić pułapkę?” Czy chcesz *... zbadać myśliwiec? *... czy zastawić pułapkę? ... zbadać myśliwiec? center Kai zaczaił się w cieniu. Nindroid-pilot wylądował, żeby sprawdzić jakąś awarię. Trzy nindroidy porządkowe odganiały grupę gapiów. Myśliwiec stał pusty, ale drogę do kokpitu zagradzały cztery roboty. „Atak!” zakrzyknął Kai, po czym wykonał nieziemski cios Spinjitzu! Przepchnął pilota i wpadł w pozostałe nindroidy jak kula w kręgle. „To ninja!” krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Rozległy się okrzyki radości. „Czy to ten złoty?” spytał ktoś inny. „Proszę was...”, stęknął Kai i wskoczył do myśliwca nindroidów. Wszystkich interesował teraz tylko Lloyd! „Proszę nie przeszkadzać. To tylko ognisty ninja załatwia swoje sprawy. Nic ważnego się nie dzieje”. „Niech żyje kościsty ninja!” krzyknął jakiś człowiek. „Brawo bagnisty ninja!” wrzasnęli inni. „Litości...”, pomyślał Kai, sadowiąc się w kokpicie. Nindroidy zaczęły się podnosić, co znaczyło, że należy się spieszyć! Wojownik zaczął naciskać przyciski na panelu kontrolnym, ale nic się nie działo. Pilot wstał i zaczął iść w stronę myśliwca. „Nie działa! Głupia maszyna!”, wrzasnął Kai, a potem wbił technoostrze w sam środek deski rozdzielczej! Ostrze zadrżało, wydało głośny pisk, a po sekundzie cały samolot stanął w płomieniach! „ Niedobrze”, pomyślał Kai, ale ogień okazał się zimny i po chwili przekształcił myśliwiec w wiśniowy Pojazd Bojowy Kaia! „Takie rzeczy to ja rozumiem!”, krzyknął ninja i chwycił za ster. Pojazd szybko wzniósł się w powietrze, a nindroid-pilot ześlizgnął się ze skrzydła i zmiażdżył swoich czekających na ziemi pobratymców. „TERAZ to mogę narobić problemów... a potem dołączę do innych!” Kai uśmiechnął się i skierował samolot w stronę szeregu maszerujących robotów. ... czy zastawić pułapkę? center „Przepraszam. Czy znacie drogę do tajnej kwatery Cyfrowego Władcy?” zapytał Kai. Wszystkie nindroidy na patrolu obróciły się w jego stronę i spojrzały wzrokiem pełnym zdziwienia. Kai stał na latającym samolocie, który uderzył w hydrant stojący na chodniku. „Nie? Trudno, nieważne” powiedział Kai i wskoczył za pojazd. Wszystkie nindroidy natychmiast rzuciły swoje obowiązki i ruszyły w jego stronę, włączając syreny i wzywając wsparcie z powietrza. Kiedy roboty dotarły do samochodu, Kaia już tam jednak nie było. Został po nim tylko kaptur ninja blokujący studzienkę kanalizacyjną. Na ulicy utworzyła się przez to wielka kałuża, która była jednak na tyle płytka, że nindroidy normalnie po niej chodziły. Nagle Kai ponownie pojawił się na samochodzie, tym razem trzymając w ręku kabel strzelający iskrami. „Spójrzcie na to! Co za wandalizm! Ludzie zrywają przewody elektryczne, a to przecież takie niebezpieczne!” krzyknął Kai, po czym upuścił kabel do kałuży. Wszystkie nindroidy zaczęły trzeszczeć, sypać iskrami i się trząść, po czym po kolei eksplodowały. „To właśnie dlatego nie można bawić się prądem!” powiedział Kai, zeskoczył z samochodu i udał się na spotkanie. Zane center Zane tęskni za swoim smokiem. Mógł wskoczyć na grzbiet starego przyjaciela i szybko dolecieć na każde pole bitwy... to były czasy. Jeśli Zane miał pomóc Lloydowi i Senseiowi Garmadonowi, to musiał znów wznieść się powietrze! Na szczęście szybko poradził sobie z tym zadaniem. Gdy się skoncentrował, słyszał komunikujące się nindroidy, co umożliwiło mu namierzenie śmigłokoptera zaparkowanego na lądowisku. Na miejscu na obrzeżach miasta znalazł całą fabrykę produkującą broń dla nindroidów. Zobaczył tam setki doskonale uzbrojonych śmigłowców zjeżdżających z linii produkcyjnej, a także nindroidów-pilotów czekających w kolejce, by wsiąść do nowych maszyn i ruszyć do walki! Czy powinien przechwycić jeden śmigłowiec i polecieć w góry czy ta fabryka stanowi większe zagrożenie? *Kradzież i ucieczka w góry *...czy atak na fabrykę Kradzież i ucieczka w góry center Gdy nindroid-pilot próbował wejść do kokpitu, Zane zaatakował go od tyłu. Jeden cios Spinjitzu wystarczył, by wyrzucić robota w powietrze, i już po chwili ninja wbił swoje technoostrze głęboko w elektroniczne serce śmigłokoptera. Hakowanie zajęło kilka sekund — śmigłowiec pokrył się lodem, a potem pojawił się oślepiający błysk i spod mroźnej pokrywy wyłonił się biały ninjakopter! Zanim reszta nindroidów zdążyła zareagować, Zane wzniósł się wysoko i zaczął lecieć w stronę gór. Kolejny śmigłokopter nie był jeszcze gotowy, więc nikt nie ruszył w pościg. Kradzież idealna! „To było takie proste”, pomyślał Zane, gdy nagle na kokpit śmigłowca padł wielki cień. Olbrzymi smok nindroidów przeleciał obok, przez co ninjakopter wpadł w korkociąg i zaczął pikować! „O, to jest wyzwanie”, mruknął Zane, próbując opanować stery. Ziemia była już bardzo blisko, ale w końcu udało mu się podciągnąć dziób pojazdu! Przy okazji jednak ściął czubki drzew i na wszystkie strony rozpędził siedzące na nich ptaki. „Bardzo przepraszam!” krzyknął Zane, próbując zmusić oporny śmigłowiec do ponownego nabrania wysokości. Dodał gazu, ale ledwo mógł nadążyć za olbrzymim mechanicznym smokiem. Bestia wyposażona była w pazury, działo, rakiety, dwie gigantyczne piły tarczowe i coś, co wyglądało jak odczepiana lotnia z nindroidem-pilotem! Gdy wreszcie dotarli w góry, Zane został daleko z tyłu. Z przerażeniem patrzył, jak smok droidów atakuje Lloyda i Senseia Garmadona jadących Samurajskim Łazikiem. Terenowy pojazd trudno było trafić, a do tego bronił się on za pomocą własnych rakiet, ale Zane i tak musiał jak najszybciej odciągnąć od niego uwagę smoka! Na szczęście nindroidy na pokładzie metalowej bestii nie zauważyły ninjakoptera, dlatego mógł podlecieć do nich bardzo blisko... na tyle blisko, że Zane'owi udało się posadzić swój pojazd na smoczym grzbiecie! Gdy Zane zaatakował zaskoczone roboty, smok zaczął spadać niczym kamień. Ninja zrzucił dwóch przeciwników z opadającej maszyny i dotarł do pilota... „Mistrz?”, stęknął kompletnie zaskoczony Zane. Sensei Tech Wu tylko spojrzał na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem i pchnął ster w jedną stronę. Smok gwałtownie się przechylił, a Zane oraz jego ninjakopter natychmiast ześlizgnęli się z pokładu i zaczęli spadać! Na szczęście byli już blisko ziemi, ale Zane i tak mocno odczuł skutki upadku. Smok nindroidów wykonał w powietrzu jedno kółko i odleciał. Samurajski Łazik już dawno zdążył uciec! „Udało się”, pomyślał Zane i zaczął powoli naprawiać uszkodzenia. ...czy atak na fabrykę left „Dzień dobry, jestem miejscowym inspektorem BHP. Przyszedłem na kontrolę”. Zane stanął w drzwiach z formalnie wyglądającym notatnikiem. Nindroidy się zatrzymały i zaczęły tępo na niego patrzeć. Ich procesory uruchomiły procesy analityczne, a algorytmy prowadziły skomplikowane obliczenia, ale nie udawało im się znaleźć właściwej odpowiedzi „Nie słyszeliście o inspekcji?” Zane zajrzał do swoich papierów. „Dostałem zgłoszenie, że nie wypełniliście formularza 452/22B, co jest konieczne do produkowania autonomicznych maszyn bojowych ze sztuczną inteligencją”. Zane zrobił krok do przodu. Nindroidy spojrzały po sobie i zapytały chórem „Formularz 452/22B?” „Tak, dotyczy on wypadków w miejscu pracy. Mam powody, by sądzić, że wasze wredne megalomańskie systemy nie są odporne na hakerskie ataki ninja”. „Że co? Wypadki? Nie mieliśmy żadnych wypadków”. Nindroidy zaczęły brzęczeć, piszczeć i jeszcze raz po sobie popatrzyły. „Naprawdę?” Zapytał Zane, który stał już bardzo blisko. „A ten?” Zane wbił technoostrze w panel sterowania linii produkcyjnej. Biały szron szybko rozprzestrzenił się po fabryce, pokrywając maszyny, śmigłokoptery i pracujące nindroidy. „Tak właśnie myślałem. Zdecydowanie jesteście podatni na hakerskie ataki”. Pojawił się oślepiający błysk i spod mroźnej pokrywy wyłoniła się linia produkcyjna pełna błyszczących ninjakopterów, przy których pracowała załoga wesołych nindroidów świecących zielonym blaskiem. Zane był pod wrażeniem. „Te technoostrza są bardzo potężne... Ciekawe, co moglibyśmy dzięki nim zrobić, gdybyśmy zaczęli działać razem? Muszę porozmawiać o tym z resztą”. Zane wszedł do czekającego na niego ninjakoptera i poleciał na spotkanie. Cole i Jay left Kai zdał sobie sprawę, że dzieje się coś dziwnego, gdy z oddali dobiegł go odgłos wybuchu, a w radiu słychać było nerwowe rozmowy spanikowanych robotów! Nindroidy się przegrupowały i ruszyły w tamtą stronę, opuszczając resztę miasta. Dzięki temu Cole i Jay mogli bez walki przedostać się do Wieży Borg Industries. Im dłużej jednak patrzyli na gigantyczny wieżowiec wykonany ze szkła i stali, tym bardziej tracili nadzieję, że cokolwiek uda im się wykombinować! Aby jeszcze bardziej skomplikować sytuację, w tym momencie zza iglicy wyłonił się wielki smok nindroidów i przeciął powietrze, głośno przy tym rycząc... za jest sterami siedział SENSEI TECH WU! „Widziałeś, kto pilotował tego smoka? Sensei Wu!” powiedział Jay i pokręcił głową. „Niemożliwe” odparł Cole. „To był tylko robot, który podobnie wyglądał...” Cole jednak wcale w to nie wierzył. Swojego mistrza poznałby wszędzie! „To co, próbujemy jednak wejść do tej wieży?” spytał Jay. „Może najpierw znajdziemy sposób na wyłączenie tych maszyn... Jakoś w końcu muszą je ładować?” *Chcesz zaatakować wieżę *... czy zniszczyć elektrownię Wieża center Wieża była nie do zdobycia. Za każdym razem, gdy znajdywali jakieś wejście lub wnękę dokowania, w środku aż roiło się od nindroidów. Zdecydowanie potrzebna im była pomoc. Już mieli się poddać i udać na spotkanie, gdy zauważyli nadjeżdżający hybrydowy pojazd zaczepno-obronny pilotowany przez obronnego mecha. Cole spojrzał na Jaya i powiedział „To nasza taksówka, idziemy!” Cole się roześmiał. „Chcesz wyrównać rachunki po tym, jak zepchnął cię na chodnik...” Jay odpowiedział „Może i tak, ale czy ten pojazd bojowy nie wyglądałby lepiej w granacie?” „Tak, masz rację. Czas wprowadzić tutaj trochę czerni i granatu”. Nindroidy nawet się nie zorientowały, co je trafiło! Ninja zaatakowali z dwóch stron, używając ciosów Spinjitzu do rozrzucenia robotów we wszystkie strony! Zanim mech obronny zdołał zejść z pojazdu, Cole zdążył wbić w niego technoostrze! Chmura pyłu otoczyła wielkiego robota, który po chwili był już czarny jak smoła! „Proszę bardzo: klasycznie, elegancko i ponadczasowo!” krzyknął Cole i z radością dobrał się do sterów. W międzyczasie Jay wyciągnął ze środka robota-kierowcę. „Mogę to pożyczyć? Dzięki!” powiedział Jay. Jeden cios technoostrza sprowadził gwałtowną burzę, która za moment ustała, odsłaniając Piorunowy Pojazd! Jay się roześmiał, uruchomił ukrytą wyrzutnię rakiet i zaczął strzelać do zbliżających się nindroidów. „Gotów na przejażdżkę?” zapytał ze śmiechem, po czym docisnął pedał gazu do podłogi i wjechał wprost w roboty. „Spieszy nam się”. Elektrownia center Elektrownia była mocno strzeżona przez liczne nindroidy i mechy obronne. Ninja nie byli w stanie sami sobie z nimi poradzić. Już mieli się poddać i udać na spotkanie, gdy zauważyli nadjeżdżający hybrydowy pojazd zaczepno-obronny pilotowany przez obronnego mecha. Cole spojrzał na Jaya i zapytał „Czy ten mech nie wyglądałby lepiej w czerni?” Cole się roześmiał. „... a ten pojazd bojowy w granacie, jak sądzisz?” Jay się uśmiechnął. „Tak, masz rację. Czas wprowadzić tutaj trochę czerni i granatu...” „Do ataku” zakrzyknęli. Ninja zaatakowali z dwóch stron, używając ciosów Spinjitzu do rozrzucenia nindroidów we wszystkie strony! Zanim mech obronny zdołał zejść z pojazdu, Cole zdążył wbić w niego technoostrze! Chmura pyłu otoczyła wielkiego robota, który po chwili był już czarny jak smoła! „Tak będzie wygodniej! Do wszystkiego pasuje i oszczędzimy na praniu!” krzyknął Cole i z radością dobrał się do sterów. W międzyczasie Jay wypchnął ze środka niesprawnego robota-kierowcę. „Szkoda tylko, że ty i tak nigdy niczego nie pierzesz!” zażartował Jay. Jeden cios technoostrza sprowadził gwałtowną burzę, która za moment ustała, odsłaniając Piorunowy Pojazd! Jay się roześmiał, uruchomił ukrytą wyrzutnię rakiet i zaczął strzelać do zbliżających się nindroidów. „Czasem piorę!” zaprotestował Cole. „Gotów na przejażdżkę?” zapytał Jay ze śmiechem, po czym docisnął pedał gazu do podłogi i wjechał wprost w roboty. „Spieszy nam się”. Zakończenie left „A zatem Sensei Wu służy teraz Władcy?” zapytał Kai. „Nie jest sobą, opanowały go maszyny... kto wie, ile dobra jeszcze w nim zostało” odpowiedział Cole. Byli wykończeni swoimi dzisiejszymi przygodami i potrzebowali odpoczynku, ale najnowsze wieści nie pozwalały im zasnąć. „On przecież wszystkich z nas wyszkolił, zna nasze sztuczki, naszą technikę walki...” martwił się Kai. „My też go przecież dobrze znamy. Po prostu musimy poczekać na właściwy moment” argumentował Zane. Nya przytaknęła, nie odrywając się od naprawiania uszkodzeń Zane'a. Wtedy odezwał się Jay „Dobrze, mamy pojazdy. Mamy też technoostrza, które są potężniejsze, niż ktokolwiek z nas sądził. To co teraz zrobimy?” Co teraz zrobią Ninja? Jak pokonają Cyfrowego Władcę i oswobodzą miasto? W jaki sposób staną do walki z Tech-Wu? To Ty zadecydujesz!